tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatsu Nishio
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! |English = }} is a Class 3-2 student and a sprinter of the track and field club. She's known to be one of Akane Mizuno's best friends. She developed a crush on Kotarō Azumi while spending some time with him after school, even though she's aware that he was already in a relationship with Akane. Appearance Chinatsu has brown eyes and brown short hair. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females. Based on the ending sequence, the style of the outfit changes throughout the seasons. She likes to wear something short like a skirt and shorts when she is outside her house. Just like Akane, she wears a blue tracksuit with her school's name and her identification in the back for her training gear, and proper sports wear for competition. Personality Chinatsu is a active type of person. She likes to laugh alot especially when is trying to make other people laugh. She is also a helpful person since she is one of the main reasons how Kotarō and Akane form their relationships (even though she wanted to confess her feelings to Kotarō). Like how she lend Kotarō her phone to call Akane, telling Akane that Kotarō wrote a story about them and telling Kotarō that Akane just went through the gate. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Chinatsu's first appearance was at the school board with her two best friends, Akane and Aoi. Chinatsu's class is in 3-2 so she won't be with them. However, she will be joining the same club with Akane and Aoi. One day, she was one of the selected people to work for the equipment group for the upcoming school sport festival. A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ Today's the school festival. Chinatsu is in the blue team and she have confidence they would win. She later been ask to take care in the nurse office. This is where she met Kotarō for which have a injured hand. She help him patch it up and didn't really did a very good job on it. Howling at the Moon ~ Main article: Episode 3 ~ Chinatsu with Akane and Aoi were heading to their Track club until she saw Kotarō at afar distance. She yell "Curly-kun!" out "and he notice her but didn't yell back. He then leave. During their club break, the three of them were discussing about Takumi Hira. They heard that he rejected a girl who confess to him since he already likes someone else. Both Chinatsu and Aoi said its probably Akane. One night, Chinatsu was running all by herself. She wanted to train more since Akane ran faster then her. Then during Sunday which is the day for her Track meet. She went to the stadium with the other Track members. At the end of the day, her results were unknown. She then went to a fast-food restaurant with her friends to eat. She made the decision she will train really hard even during the school trip. Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Its the day for the school trip. She went to Kyoto by train with the other students. When she arrive, she met up with Akane at a store. they were thinking what should they buy for the Track club members for a present. She then saw Kotarō who is also in the same store as they are. He was looking at some books until Chinatsu approach him. She bring to books to Kotarō and ask his opinion which one is better. He choose the big one. They then had a conversation together. She also notice that Akane left the store in a hurry. The next day, she was with Aoi. It was also raining during the time. They both went under a building and that's when they saw Kotarō approach them. Kotarō was wet due to the rain since he doesn't have an umbrella. Chinatsu told Aoi she can go first and she will catch up later. Kotarō then ask her permission to borrow her phone. She then lead her phone to Kotarō but after awhile he decided not to instead. Chinatsu take a guess who he was going to call and she guess Akane. Kotarō blush asking how which makes Chinatsu laugh. She then call Chinatsu for him. After that Kotarō left to held of somewhere. Kokoro ~ Main article: Episode 5 ~ Chinatsu was at the teachers office. She notice that Kotarō was also there too. She realize that his hair is not curly anymore. Later, she met up with him outside the office asking if he knows any good cram schools. He told her that his cram school isn't that bad. She wanted more information about it later. The next day, she went to the library to find Kotarō since he is the president of the Literature Club. It turns out he is in the library. She then ask more information about his cram school. After awhile, Akane came in the Library. This makes Chinatsu surprise and ask if they were meeting up here. Akane answer right away no. Chinatsu explain her situation and then leave. She then went to Kotarō's during the night with her parents. After the cram school, she walk home together with Kotarō. They were talking about cram school. She then ask for Kotarō's Line ID. She she was reaching out her phone, a car passed by which makes Chinatsu push further to Kotarō. He ask Chinastu if she is alright. She replied she is. They then continue walking. This is where she started to have feelings for him. She even texted Akane about it. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ It her next Track meet and like usual she went to the stadium. When she met up with Akane, she wanted to talk about the text she send her that she have a crush on Kotarō. Akane apologies to her saying she is dating Kotarō right now. Chinatsu said its alright and she knew since it was obvious. She thank Akane for telling her this. It was already their turn to run. Both Akane and Chinatsu along with the other racers stand at the starting line. The gun shot and they all started running. At the end of the day, Chinatsu made it to the semi-finals and also score a new record! One afternoon, both Chinatsu and Akane were talking about Kotarō. Akane apologies that she didn't told her that they were dating. Chinatsu also apologies for having a crush on him. Akane told her that she wanted to stay friends with Chinatsu. Chinatsu hold Akane's hand saying thank you. She then ask her permission if she could confess to Kotarō.. Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love ~ Main article: Episode 7 ~ Chinatsu was planning to invite Kotarō, Akane and Hira to Dome City. However, there where more people who wanted to come. In the end, there were nine people who came. They then started to go ride some rides. The first one is the roller coaster. Chinatsu told Kotarō to sit next to her. During the ride, she ask Kotarō if he isn't scared by riding this. He told Chinatsu he isn't. In fact, he is't bordered at all. The roller coaster then rush down in a very fast movement. Later, she showed Kotarō their photo during their ride. Kotarō's face was stoned while Chinatsu's eyes were closed. She said she is going to keep it anyway. She even told Kotarō it is alright to call her by her first name. Kotarō tried to say it but only manage to say "China.." instead. Akane then show up telling them the others are waiting to ride the next ride. After sometime, Akane and Hira is loss. Kotarō who just visited Roman ask where is Akane at. Nagahara and Kaneko told him just let them be. Kotarō then leave by himslef. This makes Chinatsu a little worried that she followed him from behind. When she found him, she saw that Kotarō had already found Akane and Hira who as under a bridged under the roller coaster. He grab Akane's hand and they both leave to go of somewhere. Chinatsu feel upset that she even cried. During the night, she met up with the others. Aira and Setsuko notice there is something wrong with her. Chinatsu ask where is Kotarō and Akane at. They told her that they are dating and enjoying their time alone. This makes Chinatsu more upset that Aira and Setsuko can tell that its because of Kotarō. They both tried to come her down and try to bring Chinatsu to watch the fireworks together. While watching the fireworks, she apologies to Hira for inviting him. He told her that its alright and he isn't bordered by it. Later Chinatsu texted Akane that she couldn't confess. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Today is her last track meet. She went to the stadium with Akane. The junior track members is supporting them and cheering them on. During the end of the day, Chinatsu's results is unknown. She then went to have her last lunch together with Akane and Aoi which brings them to tears. At the train station, Hira wanted to invite the whole track members to the upcoming festival. Akane agrees to come which makes Chinatsu ask her what about Kotarō. Akane told her that he will be taking part in the festival. On the train heading back. She ask Hira if he giving up on it yet. Hira ask give up on what but Chinatsu didn't answer. Hira realize who she is referring to and he said he haven't give it a try yet. The Setting Sun ~ Main article: Episode 10 ~ This is the time where she spent time with the track members at the festival. And Then ~ Main article: Episode 12 ~ Chinatsu have been accepted to Daiichi Municipal High School. She found Kotarō who was also accepted there. This makes her really happy since they both will be going to the same high school together. They walk back together while talking about their high school. Even though she already knows that Kotarō wanted to go to a different high school. When they arrive at a bridge. She wanted to tell Kotarō something important. The wind was blowing and Chinatsu is standing still staring at Kotarō. She then confess her feelings that she always liked him and straight away hug Kotarō. Kotarō was standing still and froze a little bit. He apologize to Chinatsu which means he rejected her. Chinatsu let go of him and was glad that she was able to confess even though she got rejected. She then leave Kotarō while saying see him at school. Chinatsu texted Akane saying she got in her high school. Akane congrats her. Chinatsu then also told her that she confess Kotarō but got rejected. She apologies and ask if they are still friends. Akane texted back that it is alright. Its already the day for Akane's move. Chinatsu and Aoi were there to say good bye. Akane's parents then told Akane that it is alright to take the train later. Chinatsu then ask what is she going to do with Kotarō. Akane was about to say something until Chinatsu told her to wait while grabbing her phone. She showed her a story she found. It was the story of Kotarō and Akane that Kotarō posted online! At the train station, both Chinatsu and Aoi were saying good bye to Akane. Akane then leave to held to her train. Chinatsu then texted Kotarō telling him that Akane just left the gate and she wish to see him. Relationships Kotarō Azumi ~ Main article: Kotarō Azumi ~ Chinatsu had a crush on him. Chinatsu wants to push her relationship Kotarō with even closer but it wasn't easy since he is dating with her best friend Akane. She sometimes cries or get jealously when she see both of them together. However she also supports them. She later confess to Kotarō but got rejected in the end. Akane Mizuno ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno ~ Akane is one of Chinatsu's best friends. They both are in the same club and really enjoys being in it. Chinatsu sometimes feel a little upset when she sees Akane is manage her score but Chinatsu couldn't. With that she tries to train herself even further. Aoi Takizawa ~ Main article: Aoi Takizawa ~ Aoi is also one of Chinatsu's best friends who went to Track club as well. Just like Akane, she sometimes feel curious why she doesn't like boys. Chinatsu and Aoi was crying before saying good bye to Akane. Quotes TBA Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters